blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Stealth
|-|Axis= |image of Story= Francois Guillet Biography.jpg|Allies Satoru Hokama Biography.jpg|Axis |Story= Allies= |-|Axis= }} The Stealth is the fourth class in Blitz Brigade and can be unlocked at rank 20. The Stealth has 500 health points (default), which can be upgraded up to 700 health points. It is the fastest moving unit compared to any other classes. This class is specifically designed to sneak behind enemy lines and kill people from the rear, and is made for multiple range. The Stealth has a special ability to cloak (though not fully transparent) making it far more difficult to be spotted by the enemy for a certain amount of time using the 'stealth' mode (which can also be upgraded to gain more time of cloaking). Stealth weapons are silenced, hence, their attacks will not be indicated by the red/blue dots on the mini-map. Although the Stealth stays hidden in the map, it is still possible to hear sounds of stealth attacks. It costs 75 diamonds to early unlock this class. Blink The Stealth can activate the Blink ultra ability to quickly travel through the maps and possibly kill opponents using a sword. When firing, he is as fast as a bullet and kills any player that came in his way. Every player starts of with 3 Blinks by default, which can be upgraded to 6. The distance a Stealth travels is about 50 m in-game, but that's just an estimate. This ability is great use when being at low health and an escape is needed; while escaping, killing another enemy. Also, it is possible going trough a maxed out shield user or through the Gunner's Healing Shield. Primary Weapons The Stealth's primary weapons are not too different. Some are pistols with suppressors, some are SMGs and others are just knives or arrows; but they're all silenced, with one exception: Neutralizer. They have less ammo, but they can deal lots of damage, as they are meant to kill opponents with in their back. Trying to aim for the head will spare bullets, but it's not possible aiming down sight with any primary Stealth weapon. The Allies default primary is the Throwing Knives and the Axis is the Shuriken. Secondary Weapons The secondaries are all sub-machine guns with high fire rate, but they don't deal a lot of damage. They should only be used when being out of ammo, at fast moving targets or when returning to the base-point. This class does not provide aiming down sight on secondaries either, which is not really needed due to the fact that the range of the machine guns is very small. The default secondaries are the Hound Dog for the Allies and the Lukas for the Axis. Melee Weapons The Machete and the Wakizashi are both swords being the default melee weapons. The Myhnegon, The Slicer and the Curly Q as Ulaks are all "assassin-sword". There is also the Reaper's Gears and the Elf Whacker, which is a Snow Shovel. Strategy Out of sight, out of mind is the kind of role this class masters better than head-on combat like the other classes. Cloak whenever possible and don't engage enemies without a teammate providing cover fire, unless the enemy is a lower rank, or is an easy target. With this class, enemies have to killed quickly and the class is meant to hide for opponents and stab them in the back, not to be noticed. than running towards opponents. Being a Stealth doesn't mean other players will try to outdo one from behind; it's safer to wait and look for enemies than running straight towards them. Counter Tactics Professional Stealths will usually cloak behind structures during either a Domination game or Capture The Flag so it's important to remain vigilant, even when you are alone as there is no telling when the enemy Stealth will attack. Don't go close to an enemy, especially if there are more than one, even tanks being driven by enemies, because your outline, and team color is visible, just a bit so if a player is looking directly at another, he can see the team color which is a clear indication. The more moves a player makes, more visible he is. Running with the cloak on makes it easier when you have been spotted and don't forget to reactivate the stealth mode, because it will deactivate when any hit has been taken.If a player is chasing you, run around the corner and hide, this confuses the player and he will evenly lose track and will continue on to somewhere else. Avoid tanks and helicopters that are driven by enemies at all costs. Tanks will see you even if your cloaked, and can still see you from medium distance, there is a two to zero escape chance from a tank, while helicopters have a overhead view, but at the right distance they can see you, helicopters have extreme mounts of damage and are faster than a 4x4, if they are following you find a building to hide in and wait until they are gone. Be aware, as the player may hop out, in search to find you. One of the many tactics the stealth can opt to use, is running around the map and taking out preoccupied enemies. If you want to increase the capability of this technique, make sure you are close to Medics or Gunners, or play with friends and have them make probing attacks on the targeted enemy. Come up behind the enemy while cloaked, and decide how you are going to "exterminate" them. This tactic is especially useful to take out a rouge Demolisher. Also you can sneak up on your enemies and kill them from behind. This tactic works best if you have the Winslow SMG or any of the Stealth's powerful weapons. This is also one of the best ways to destroy dominating Demolishers and give your team a chance to escape. Stealth is a good class for people who can quickly aim for the head. Two throwing knifes of a stealth are enough to kill gunners if they are targeted right on the head. Aiming fast does not mean making face to face contact is something you should consider when playing as a Stealth. Wait at a specific location where you can see players but they can't see you and when players move on, follow them, aim for the head and destroy them. This method can be applied several times to different people but doing it to the same person tells them where you are hiding so they might do the same to you! Stay Alert! Category:Classes